The Orb Saga
The Orb Saga was one of the first epic scale quest sagas to be released on Dragon Fable. It involves the quest to protect the Elemental Orbs from falling into the hands of Sepulchure, which could very well signal the end of the Lore and all you hold dear! ''Prelude ''The Orb Saga is brought to a beginning when the hero, destined to be the greatest Dragon Lord of Lore, finds himself engulfed in the war between the Pirates and the Ninjas. On the quest to find more information about the mysterious Sepulchure, the hero is enlisted by the pirate Rhubarb (yet to be promoted to Captain). Rhubarb briefs the hero in the potential of the Wind Pearl or the Wind Orb as we rightly know it. Over the hero's dealings with Rhubarb (his quests...duh!), the hero realizes that Drakath is behind the theft of the Wind Orb. Hence, the race to protect and find the Elemental Orbs before the fall into the hands of Sepulchure ensues. The Quest for the Elemental Orbs 'Wind Orb' The Wind Orb is the first orb in the saga. The quest can be activated by either Rhubarb in Osprey Cove or Thyton at the Shadow of the Wind Village. This is a relatively easy quest chain which ends up in you protecting the Wind Orb from Sepulchure. Quests Shadow of the Wind Village *Run of the Kessel! *The Hunt Begins! *Return the Scrolls *Walk Through Fire *Jewel of the Four Winds *Honda's Accord *Sepulchure Osprey Cove *Water Breathing Potions *Ruins of Kordana *Box of Ninjas *Captain's Orders *Red Betty's Spell *Something Fishy *Sepulchure 'Light Orb' The Light Orb, as the name suggests, is an Orb of the Light element. The quest for obtaining this Orb begins in the Sandsea. These quests can be availed from the Ranger Zhoom. If you are travelling to the Sandsea desert for the first time you will be greeted with a cutscene informing you a rebel inserruction against Sek Duat the tyrannical Emperor of the region. You eventually join forces with Zhoom to take down the Emperor, offering the rebels a chance to empower the people and subsequently finding the Light Orb. Quests *Meeting Zhoom *The Hard Way *The Blue Lotus *The Oasis Inn *The Dynasty Tomb *The Sandwitch *The Traitor *Zhowdown! *Sek-Duat Lives Again *Death From Below ''Darkness Orb ''' The Darkness Orb is the third saga. Not ony do you engage in an epic war to save Moonridge, you can also train to become a Necromancer, a Paladin or a DeathKnight. You also uncover interesting background to Lady Vayle, Artix and funnily enough Zorbak the Mighty Ebil Moglin... meh. The quest results in destruction of Necro University, procuring the Darkness orb, saving Vayle and helping in the foundation of a new school for GOOD Necromancy (who are they kidding!). This quest chain can be started from the secret entrance to the Necropolis in Doomwood. Talk to Artix to get you started. Quests *Save Moonridge! *Moonridge: Saved! *The Outcast *The Gate Keeper *The Body Shop *Too Many Cooks *The Green Mist *Artix Vs. The Undead *Noxus Fumes *Extra Credit *The T.A.'s Challenge '''''Ice Orb '' ''The quest for the Ice Orb takes you to....Dragesvard. Prepare for your first encounter with Galanoth, head of the ancient order of Dragonslayers. Train to be a Dragonslayer, fight for the Dragonslayer class armor. Adventure into the domain of the Ice Elves and investigate the mystery of Gary! The weapon of the Ice Elves, a Shinmat, is attainable in the second quest from Galanoth. Pretty soon you find out that the Ice Queen Aisha is plotting the destruction of Dragesvard and pretty soon it falls on the shoulders of our hero to put an end to the evil scheme. Fight in the Dragesvard War to stop Aisha's goal of global cooling! The bosses here include General Sharthalis and the Ice Queen Aisha herself transformed into an Ice dragon. Finally the hero deserves a party in his honor (not without its twist) thrown by Olaf to bring an end to this chapter. Quests *A Cold Reception *Un-BEAR-Able Cold *Gary *Not So Great Escape *The Killguin Arena *Bear Facts *Long In The Tooth *The Snow Field *Gary (Boss Fight) *Ice Queen *Olaf's Party (D.A. only) 'Energy Orb' The quest for the Energy Orb begins in the town of Popsprocket which is being assaulted by Clockwork. You're to first find a way into the city, so go talk to Yix. Things get worse when Sepulchure's Dracolich Flying fortress appears to declare war on Popsprocket. Now you're fighting a war on two fronts. The Secret Weapons Laboratory is a FAIL, so crush all hopes of getting that amazing weapon of your dreams (drool). When you go try and enlist Rolith's Knights to fight for Popsprocket, he sends reinforcements for you and the heroes in the form of togs. You also enlist the Sneevils to fight for you. Fight the Popsprocket War. You will however only get the energy orb once you defeat the Mech. Quests *Pipe Dreams *Popguns *Richard's Gear *Pachelbel's Canon *Sitcom *In-Sir-mountable *Rolith's Solution *Ex-Machina *Popsprocket at War *The City Fights Back! 'Fire Orb' The next chapter heralds one of the greatest war sagas (again...yes DF is full of these): The Great Fire War Saga. The Fire War quests in Book 1 can be started from Yulgar at his Forge in Falconreach. Yulgar informs you to talk with his young apprentice Konnan, who in turn asks you to help out in the East where a great Fire War has broken out. Konnan acknowledges your many accomplishments and begs that you see his family to safety. On investigation you find out that the War is caused by Akriloth the Great Fire Dragon who is empowered by the Fire Orb. You seek to put an end to him but are easely thwarted by his power. The town is destroyed as you return to Falconreach, and you are unable to save Konnan's family. Konnan is distraught by the deaths of his family and blames you and all the heroes of Falconreach for this. He begins to search for a way to exact his revenge against Akriloth. He eventually turns to Xan for help. Galanoth and Demento suggest to you that it is possible to put an end to Akriloth by questing for a great Ice weapon in the North. You and Demento begin your search for the weapon in the North, defeating the Guardian who smashes the Ice Scythe claiming that if he cannot have it none will. Back in Falconreach, Yulgar forges an even stronger weapon (the Frozen Claymore) from the shards of the Ice Scythe. Meanwhile, Xan distorts Konnan's ideals and sympathizing with his grief tranforms him into......Drakonnan!! ( Yes, the very same Drakonnan who was responsible for the first FireWar in Adventure Quest). You defeat Akriloth but are informed by Nifaria that your deeds have resulted in a great imbalance in the Fire domain. She hands you a fire dragon egg to give to Lady Celestia to look after. Drakonnan grows in power and acquires the Fire Orb from the remains of Akriloth. As you travel East to the newly established city of Battleon, Demento is caught spying on Xan, who then tasks Drakonnan with the destruction of Demento. As you and Galanoth battle your way to the scene, you face enslaved dragons and realize that Drakonnan has now overthrown Xan and commands the power of the Plasma Dragons. Simultaneously many heroes are disappearing from battles including Artix. You later find out that they are being turned by the power of the Fire Orb to fight for Drakonnan. The forces of Drakonnan under General Varyx are defeated following a gruelling battle (possibly one of the most difficult bosses in the game). A hypnotised Artix steals the newly crafted Ice Katana. As you take the fight to the enemy, freeing the heroes and recovering the Ice Katana, prepare yourself for an easy battle with Drakonnan and his titanic form. Watch the epilogue to realize that Sepulchure now has possession of the Fire Orb. Quests *A Plea For Help *Akriloth! *Aftermath *North *The Guardian *The Weapon *East *Akriloth *Packing Up *Ashenvale *Eastern Hills *BattleOn Burns! *Attack on Drakonnan *Help? *Final Battle *Epilogue *Dragonstore Water Orb Protecting the Lore is not an easy job. The next Elemental orb requires you to rescue enslaved Water Elves, battle a giant Squid and lay the foundation stone to an all new underwater city. ''Journey to the Locker Perhaps most adventurers are confused as how to get to the Locker in the first place. First you need to go fishing to either the Falconreach Bay or the Doomwood Docks. Fishing is an enjoyable minigame and requires the purchse of the Angler armor (1000 G). Now cast your line in and wait for the bait to start churning to indicate a fish has been caught. Now click anywhere on the screen to start the cutscene. Your first catch will always be the Johnnyfish however it will not appear in your aquarium. After the cutscene ends you wake up underwater with the ability to breathe. Move right after killing the monster. In the second frame proceed upwards and not to the right. Keep on towards the wreck until you board the ship. Now be careful not to fall into the hole on deck or you will have to battle more monsters. Proceed to the cabin where you will encounter an Undead Davy Jones. Beat him to complete the quest and unlock the underwater city of....the Locker! Aquella and the Water Orb ''' '''''In the Locker at the crossroads you will encounter a female elf-child. Begin the quests for the Water Orb from here. Aquella will regard you with suspicion at first, however when you have rescued the Locker and Aquella from the forces of Davy Jones she will warm up to you. Aquella tells you how she broke into the tower where the Water Orb was secured and gives you the location of the Elven underwater city of Tethys. On journeying there, all clues show that the Pirates are responsible for the disappearance of the Elves. As you explore you will realize that the Kathool Achoo is behind the theft of the Orb. Battle him to complete the saga and free the Water Elves. Quests *2 Leagues Under the Sea *Pirate Attack *Aboard Alone *Dreaming *The Rescue *Investigate *The Tower *Nightmare *Descent *The Bottom *Risen Nature Orb The Nature orb is the second part in the quest for the Earth orb. In the quest the hero has to search for the second part of the earth orb the natures half. After finding about the Nature Orb from the Guardian of the Willow Shire Guardian tower that the there are two parts of the earth orb, you find out that the splitting of the orb was a mistake. The quest takes the hero to the Seeds Lair where he finds about Fae. It turns out that Sepulcture is also looking for the Orb of Nature and has sent his minions and Tropy. After the hero finds Fae she claims that it is her Garden Stone(Nature Orb). Tropy finds Fae but Valencia's father escapes with Fae and takes her to the Blade of Awe's tomb. After merging the Orb with its' counter part he creates the full Orb and merges it with the Blade setting out to uncover all the treasure he seeked all his life. Valencia and the hero then sets out to recover the orb but it turns out that Sepulcture got to the orb more quicker then them. Valencia recovers the Blade and she breaks it and scatters it throughout the World of Lore. But Sepulcture has now gotten hands upon the Orbs of Fire,Water and Earth. Quests *A Race to the Keygems *A Dark Place *Secret *The Whole Truth *The Temple *What's Mine is Mine *The Map Room *Key Orb *Reanimated *EnTropy *Reforged *Entropy Strikes *Nature's Keeper *Surehunter Woes *Earth and Entropy *Hidden Blades Category:DragonFable Storyline Category:The Orb Saga Category:Sagas